When I First Saw You I Knew Nothing's Like it Used to Be
by thecoleaderofgroupb
Summary: Three Shot AU: She knew all along that Thomas had a thing for the cross-country star at university, which is why she set him free before Halloween. Brenda was prepared to lose herself that night when she spotted those bright blue eyes looking at her from across the room.
1. Chapter 1

"Guess who?" Brenda said as she covered his eyes.

Thomas shook his head and sighed. "Really Brenda? That's kinda high school, actually scratch that, middle school."

Brenda stuck her tongue out and uncovered her boyfriend's eyes. "Oh please Thomas! Don't take everything so seriously, I mean really, life is too short to do that!" She sat down next to him in the stands and dropped her messenger bag onto the bench. "So why we studying here?"

Thomas scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh uh, ya know," he stammered, "get some fresh air, away from those musty books."

"Pick up the pace Park!" a voice yelled down on the track. "You're slacking today – championship's coming up in a couple of days and you better be on your A game now!"

Brenda looked down at the track and watched as several young men ran into the stadium through the south gate. She picked out Ben, a decent yet somewhat nervous guy who was fair at running, and frowned when she noticed a tall guy with dark hair trailing behind Ben. She squinted to see it was Minho Park, the guy that the voice was yelling at, AKA the best runner on the team.

_Unusual_, she thought. Minho was always leading the pack and Ben usually was somewhere in the middle, sometimes leading the end of the group. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thomas lean forward as Minho came closer to the stands, his hands clasped together.

_I wonder_, she thought, making up her mind to try something. "So Halloween's comin' up in a couple of days," Brenda said out loud. "What are you planning to go as? And you better not say nothing – Harriet said you have to dress up."

"Uhhhh," Thomas stalled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Dunno…maybe Captain America?"

Brenda snorted as she leaned against the railing of the bleachers. "Figures Tom – the all-American hero who can do no wrong. Wonder Boy practically." She stared at the runners who were going past the visitors side and continued, "Ya know? I heard that Minho's going as The Winter Soldier to Harriet and Sonya's party."

Thomas snapped his head towards Brenda and reddened. "Oh uh, really? Well, well, then uh, maybe I should go as something else! What were you planning on going as?"

"I was thinking Isabelle Lightwood from _The Mortal Instruments_," Brenda murmured with a faint grin. "She's got some mad skills with a whip."

Thomas smiled and turned towards her. "Well then! Maybe I can go as someone from that series too! So uh, who is there I can go as?"

Brenda looked at Thomas and shot him a small smile. "Listen Tom, ya don't have to try to match my costume, ya know? If ya really wanna go as the good, ol' captain, I'm cool with that."

Thomas relaxed his shoulders and cracked open his textbook. "Okay then. So how about Biochem?"

"Minho would probably be happy to see a Captain America there," Brenda said, ignoring Thomas's attempt to change the subject. "Besides, some idiot will probably mistake him for Warpath instead of The Winter Soldier if he goes solo, ya know?"

"I…doubt it," Thomas said. "So why are we talking about…him so much?"

Brenda shook her head and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. She stood up and turned to face Thomas.

"Tom, let's be real," she began, "if you think I'm that stupid to not notice why we're studying outside in the stadium when the library's pretty empty, then I'd swear that someone slipped the Bliss into your coffee."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do I need to say this more plainly?" Brenda said with a sigh. "You like Minho Park – I've seen you checking him out a couple times when he's near and you always insist on seeing him at his meets. Normally you hate sports and wouldn't even go see Sonya in Swimming or Gally in Wrestling!"

"Wha–that's, that's–"

"Crazy Tom?" Brenda finished. She rested a hand on Thomas's shoulder. "Please, don't deny it. Look I know we're together but if you really like Min that much, you should just go talk to him. Stop pining for the guy and go get him."

Thomas closed his book and stared at her with a puzzled look. Brenda groaned and gestured to the track. Thomas looked over where the team had stopped to take a water break. Minho poured water on his head and he closed his eyes as the cold water hit him.

Brenda smirked as she watched Thomas. "See? You even get excited when you see him."

Thomas looked down and blushed as he used his textbook to cover his boner. Brenda laughed as she headed toward the steps. Thomas called after her and she turned around.

"Hey…but if I…take your advice," Thomas began.

"I'll be fine Tom," Brenda insisted as she began heading out of the stadium. "Trust me." She swallowed hard as she hiked her bag higher on her shoulder and continued to walk quickly away from the stadium.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's the Bloody Crank Princess! Where's Tommy?" Newt asked as he took a seat at Brenda's table.

Brenda picked up her coffee cup and took a sip from it. She continued to read the article for class on her laptop screen as she greeted the boy with something that sounded like, "Hihowsitgoing?"

Newt frowned and crossed his leg on top of the other, drumming his fingers on his calf. "No charming reply for me?"

Brenda shook her head no. Normally she hated it when Newt called her the "Bloody Crank Princess" as she earned it one night when she drank too much strong liquor and insisted on singing some Madonna song, practically screaming the words with a fiery rage in her eyes. Newt said she acted like some crazy Crank that you'd see on the mental institution TV programs which is why he referred to her by that "charming" nickname. Today, she wasn't in the mood to banter back with the British transfer student.

"So it's true then?" Newt asked. "You and Tommy are no longer a thing?"

"Yup you heard right," Brenda said as she reached for her coffee cup.

Newt crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Ya know...I'm sorry to say this but...I kinda figured that Tommy liked Min. No offense to you Brenda, but they've known each other since high school. Tommy sort of struggled with his identity during that time and Min helped him through that. Did take a bloody long time for Tommy to realize that he wasn't going to have, ya know, a normal relationship but now he knows."

"I let him off the hook," Brenda said as she looked up from her laptop. "I guess I kept telling myself that maybe he wasn't expecting too much from me romantically because he was being a gentleman. It was hard to ignore the fact that Thomas kept checking Minho out all the time whenever they passed by. Min feel the same about him? I know Min likes guys but last I heard, he and Ben had a thing, right?"

Newt snorted and shook his head. "Yeah that lasted a couple of weeks. Ben pushed for the relationship and Min said he felt trapped. The shank wouldn't give him space and Min broke it off because he got too clingy – needed Min around 24/7. Now they hardly talk during cross-country. Gally's with Ben now by the way."

"Sounds perfect," Brenda murmured as she closed her laptop. "It kinda sucks though. I really liked Thomas but at the same time, I don't wanna hold him back, ya know?"

Newt nodded before shooting her a small smile. "Hey I hear ya," he said. "It's no fun losing someone ya care about. I mean, look at me – here I am doing my third year of studies and Alby's off in my homeland for Study Abroad for another 6 months. I miss him but we try to talk every week. ...Ya know maybe ya might find someone else that gets you at Sonya's on Friday. Ya goin' right?"

"I almost considered ditching but I kinda want to go since Sonya said she and Harriet scored an awesome loft space that's great for parties," Brenda admitted.

Newt checked his watch and stood up, saying that he had class in a few minutes. As he pushed in his chair, he leaned towards Brenda and said, "Well there's always the free drinks if anything."

* * *

><p>"Yay! Harr-hic! Harriet, Brenda came!" Sonya yelled as she opened the door.<p>

Harriet laughed as she snaked an arm around Sonya's shoulders. "Go easy on the sherry Blondie – remember what the doctor said." Harriet looked over Brenda's costume and squinted as she tried to guess who she was. "Urm are you supposed to be a casual Catwoman or something?"

"Isabelle Lightwood from _The Mortal Instruments_," Brenda said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Doubt that Catwoman draws runes over herself, right?"

"Oh yeah, you're right," Harriet said. "C'mon on in!"

Brenda plastered a smile on her face as she walked around the hosts and walked through the hallway. She passed Beth flirting with Gally, who was playing with a zipper on her catsuit. She saw Ben emerging from the bathroom with a red cup in his hand and she made herself get as far away from the area, as she knew that Ben would have a meltdown once he saw Gally with Beth.

She paused when she reached the living room, which had been turned into a dance floor for the party. To her right was the kitchen and she sniffed the air, catching a whiff of pumpkin, spicy peppers, and cheese which made her stomach rumble. She had wolfed down an energy bar earlier before standing in front of various mirrors to paint the runes on her arms, neck, and collarbones and waited an hour and a half for them to dry before putting on her tight black corset dress, leather jacket, gloves, and knee-high boots. She had her whip wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet – not that she thought that she needed it tonight but better safe than sorry.

"Devil's Pumpkin Quiche?" Frypan asked her as she entered the kitchen. He held out the tray with steaming hot quiches and Brenda smiled as she took one and put it on a paper plate.

"Give it a couple of minutes to cool," Frypan warned her once she grabbed a napkin. "They're hot outta the oven."

"Perfect, they smell really good Fry," she said as she glanced around the kitchen for something else to munch on while waiting for her quiche to cool. She spotted bean dip and chips and walked over to the bowl, spooning some dip onto her plate and picking up a handful of chips. She scooped some dip up into the chip and bit into it.

"You make the dip too Fry?" Brenda asked as she crunched.

Fry shook his head and nodded over at Harriet and Sonya. "Nah I only made the quiches and a few desserts. I offered to cook for the whole party but they insisted on buying pre-made stuff from the grocery store."

"Well I'm sure they didn't want to impose," Brenda said as she picked up the small quiche tart and took a bite. She fanned her mouth as it was still hot but she liked the combination of hot peppers, pumpkin, eggs, and cheese. "Really excellent Fry. I might need the recipe."

"Thanks," Fry said as he set the tray down. A timer went off and Frypan excused himself to go grab it.

Brenda looked around at the party and tried to see if she knew anyone. Most of these people were close friends of Harriet and Sonya's and she had never met them before. She took another bite of the quiche and turned her head to see that Thomas had arrived, dressed like Captain America. His face was flushed as he stumbled past the kitchen and he was laughing very hard about something. Minho came up behind him and pinned him to the wall, removing his mask to kiss Thomas's neck. Brenda shoved the rest of the tart into her mouth and chewed quickly, wishing that she hadn't seen her ex and his new beau but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene.

Thomas gasped for air as Minho assaulted his neck. Minho flipped Thomas around and grabbed his face, kissing him passionately, bodies pressed against each other. Brenda blushed as she noticed the bulges in their pants becoming more prominent but she continued to stare, slightly aroused by the scene. She had to envy Thomas for that moment – what was it like being that turned on from kissing?

_Stop staring_, she told herself. _You're being creepy and you need to forget them._

She tore her gaze from the pair and began searching for the drinks, anything to make her forget what she just saw. She spotted the bar area and she walked up to find Zart taking drink orders.

"Hey Zart," she said as she walked up. "Can I get a Bloody Mary?"

"Yeah sure," Zart said as he grabbed the makings for the drink. "How strong do ya want it?"

"Um maybe a shot and a half?" Brenda guessed as she munched on some chips.

"Okay," Zart said as he measured out the vodka and added it to the shaker. He mixed the tomato juice and some spices in and shook it up before pouring it over ice into another glass. He placed the glass on the bar and Brenda thanked him before taking a sip and moving away.

She kept her eyes away from the area where Thomas and Minho were and forced herself to wander the dance floor. She faked a smile as she passed people she didn't know and she took a few gulps of the drink to calm her nerves, letting the vodka and spices burn her throat. After a few minutes, the vodka kicked in and she felt a fire burning through her veins. She polished off the rest of the drink and put the glass down on a table nearby, looking up when she felt someone staring at her.

She glanced around in a daze, wondering who was staring at her, until she saw her standing near a few feet away from the bar with some mixed drink in her hand. The bright blue eyes shone with a curious, almost impish look to them at her and the girl nodded her over. She had dark hair like Brenda's, only it was pulled back into a braid. Her skin was pale, the only bit of color coming from her eyes and her pale pink lips, curled into a smirk.

Brenda blinked and made sure that the girl wasn't looking at anyone else before walking over to her.

"_Mortal Instruments_?" the girl guessed as she took a sip of her drink.

"You're the first to guess correctly," Brenda said as she leaned against the wall next to the girl. She scanned the girl's costume, which was made up of a tank top, shorts, a harness, ankle boots, and weapon holsters that wrapped around her legs. "Lara Croft?"

"One and only," the girl replied. "I'm Teresa."

"Brenda, nice to meet ya," Brenda replied.

Teresa glanced over at Thomas and Minho, both who were still passionately making out against the wall. "Yeah I've heard of you," she replied. "Used to date Tom too, until we broke up."

"Oh uh, really?" Brenda mumbled, embarrassed that she was standing next to another ex. Thomas never mentioned another girl before Brenda but she shouldn't have been surprised – after all, he was good looking.

"Yep," Teresa murmured as she took a sip of her drink. "I had to break up with him though...well it really wasn't my choice, but my parents didn't like him for some reason. I fought with them about the whole thing and my dad said either I would break up with him or else I wouldn't get to go to my dream school. My dad made me do it in public because he needed proof that I was actually going to do it." She looked down at the ground and bit her lip, swallowing hard as she recalled the memory.

"That's...wow...I'm, really, really sorry," Brenda said. "Are you even–"

"Still friends?" Teresa finished. "God no, Thomas hates me for humiliating him the way I did. He won't so much as even look at me. I can't even tell him why I had to end it that way, even though my dad's gone." She cleared her throat before taking a long sip from her glass.

Brenda ran a hand through her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. "I uh, just broke it off with him," she spoke up. "I kept telling myself that maybe he's not pushy like the other guys but really, I could tell that he was in love in Minho for a long time. I just didn't want to believe it." She snuck a glance over at Thomas and Minho, who had taken a break from kissing to talk before slipping off to somewhere more private, hand in hand.

"Yeah he was always staring at Minho whenever we were together," Teresa said. "That or he'd want to stop by the restaurant where Minho worked and grab at least a boba tea if not a bite. You're not alone – I thought the same thing about him. Guess we just missed the signs before it was too late."

"Amen to that sister," Brenda murmured as she fixed her dress. She glanced over at Teresa and studied her features. "You have stunning eyes, but I'm sure everyone tells you that, right?"

Teresa blushed as she set the glass down on the bar before turning back to Brenda. "Thanks...I like your dress – it looks good on you."

Brenda smiled before making a face. "Thanks but its a pain in the ass to wear – God I just wanna go home and change into my sweatpants!"

Teresa glanced over at the door and nodded. "Well then let's go," she said.

"Oh uh, you wanna go right now?" Brenda said.

Teresa smirked as she met Brenda's dark eyes. She leaned in closer and whispered, "You said your dress was uncomfortable so let's take that off and get you into something more comfortable. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Whoa I um," Brenda stammered, color flooding into her cheeks. "Uh yeah I uh, I do know what you're saying but–"

"My place is a block away from Harriet and Sonya's," Teresa said as she began heading for the door. "We can walk over there."

"Sounds, sounds good," Brenda said as she followed Teresa out of the party.

* * *

><p>They walked quickly out of the building and ran as fast as they could, with Brenda in heels, back to Teresa's apartment as it started to rain. Teresa pulled the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door, flicking on some lights. Brenda groaned as she unzipped her boots and left them at the door, her feet sore and swollen from wearing them so long. She desperately wanted to just take the dress off and crash but then she remembered the runes painted on her skin and she ran a hand over her face as she groaned.<p>

Teresa pulled off her holster belt and kicked her boots off before walking over to Brenda, leaving a few inches between them. "Don't groan like that."

"Huh?" Brenda said as she moved her hand away. She blinked a few times when she realized how close she was to Teresa. Her back was against the wall, leaving her nowhere to go.

"Hearing you groan like that is making me hot," Teresa said staring through her long lashes.

"Wha?" Brenda asked as Teresa wrapped her arms around Brenda's waist, rubbing the area in small circles with her fingers.

"Please don't tell me that you weren't a little turned on by Thomas and Minho making out like that earlier," Teresa said as she leaned closer, her lips a few inches away from Brenda's.

Brenda struggled to breathe and comprehend what was happening. She had always dated guys, never girls. The farthest she had gone with a guy was stripping to her underwear and making out with some cuddling at the end. But she was kinda turned on by the blue-eyed beauty flirting with her right now. And it didn't hurt that Teresa had a nice ass that looked so damn good in those short shorts.

"Do you wanna?" Teresa asked.

Brenda took a deep breath before leaving an inch and a half between their lips. "Oh hell, why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

Teresa pressed her pink lips against Brenda's and Brenda closed her eyes as she tasted vodka, lemon, and raspberry on Teresa's tongue. She snaked her arms around the other girl's neck and moaned wantonly as she felt a warm tickling sensation build in her stomach and travel lower.

Teresa moved from Brenda's lips and planted kisses along Brenda's neck, collarbone, and hovered over the top of her cleavage.

"Resa?" Brenda mumbled. "Can I, uhhhh, can I go shower and get these runes off before we have sexy time?"

Teresa pulled away from Brenda and shot her an impish smile. "Sure."

She took Brenda's hand and guided her to the bathroom with a beautiful marble walled shower and frosted glass doors. The sink had a modern faucet that resembled a bamboo reed sliced at an angle and the countertops were black tile. Brenda's mouth hung open in shock when she saw the bathroom. She turned to Teresa in shock and the other girl shrugged modestly.

"I work for a research group and it pays well," she replied. "I wanted something more modest but my aunt told me about this complex and said it was really close to my job and had a great nightlife so…yeah."

"Damn girl, this makes my place look like a dump!" Brenda said in awe. "Now I kinda feel like I'm too–"

"Don't," Teresa said as she cut her off. "I think you're great – doesn't matter if your apartment is like mine or not. You're a stunner and trust me I don't normally take people I've just met back here unless I didn't find something amazing about them."

Brenda smiled sheepishly and Teresa tossed her a towel. Brenda turned her back to Teresa and asked if she could help with the laces.

"How did you get yourself into this?" Teresa asked as she untied the bow in the middle of the crossed laces.

"Watched a few video tutorials for self-lacing," Brenda admitted. "I almost bought a dress like this one with a zipper but I didn't want to do a half-assed costume so I went with this one."

"You're dedicated, that's for sure," Teresa murmured as she tugged at the top crosses to loosen them. She worked the laces to the middle section and loosened those, taking time to plant a kiss on Brenda's shoulder.

Brenda tugged on her dress and found she was able to wiggle out of it. She let it fall to the floor and she took this time to unwind her whip from her wrist. She heard a clink followed by the sound of fabric being pulled up and she saw that Teresa had removed her tank and harness, leaving her in her bra and the shorts.

Brenda let the whip fall to the floor as she approached Teresa, pressing her against the black tiled wall and kissing her neck. Teresa closed her blue eyes and sighed as Brenda slid her fingers into Teresa's bra and rubbed the nipple with her index and thumb. Teresa whimpered and slid her hand to the waistband of her shorts.

"I got you," Brenda said in a husky voice as her other hand rested on Teresa's.

Teresa let her hand fall to the side as Brenda undid the button on Teresa's shorts and she slid her hand into the lacy material of Teresa's panties.

"Please," Teresa begged.

Brenda's thumb found her clit and she pinched it between two fingers, rubbing the sensitive area in a steady rhythm. Teresa let out a breathy moan and she bucked her hips to meet Brenda's fingers. At one point, Brenda allowed her other fingers to brush against Teresa's entrance and her eyes widened. "Wet already?"

"Told you that I got turned on by those two," Teresa gasped. "I was about to bail and just get off at home."

"I'll help you with that babe," Brenda said. "You're not the only one who was getting a little hot watching." She went back to rubbing Teresa's clit in circular motions and smirked as the other girl continued to rock against her hand.

"Bren, I, I, I'm close," she panted.

Brenda moved her hand away from Teresa's panties and Teresa's eyes flew open.

"Tease," she said with a pout.

"Thought we could continue and get cleaned up," Brenda said with a wink before glancing at the shower.

Teresa smirked as she got the hint and wasted no time stripping off the rest of her clothes and opening the shower door to turn it on. Brenda unhooked her bra and slid her panties and socks off before joining Teresa under the stream of hot water. She closed her eyes as she ran her hands over her face to wash the make-up off.

Meanwhile, Teresa had reached for the shower gel and squirted a little into her hands. She rubbed it on Brenda's shoulders to help her remove the runes from her skin.

"Seems to be coming off pretty easily," Teresa noted as she rubbed at the runes on Brenda's arms next. "What did you use?"

"Some cheapo liquid eyeliner," Brenda admitted as she took some of the gel and ran her hands over Teresa's waist. "It did the trick."

"How long did it take?"

"Uh too long," Brenda replied. "Actually an hour and a half. Had to wait at least another half and hour for it all to dry though. No sitting, sweating, and yeah…it was weird. Had to walk around in my underwear for a while – told my dad to not bother coming in."

Teresa nodded faintly at the mention of Brenda's father and Brenda bit her lip, kicking herself for mentioning the topic after hearing about how horrible her father was to her. She decided to change the topic.

"So uh, you and Tom ever, you know?"

Teresa made a face and shook her head no. "We kissed but that's it. Before I broke up with him, I trusted him and wanted him to the one I lost my virginity with. Well, that didn't happen obviously." She continued to rub Brenda's wrist in small circular motions where one rune was painted. "What about you?"

"Tom was the first non-douche bag I dated," Brenda recalled. "Surprisingly, my dad really liked him but then again, I had really bad taste in boyfriends back in high school. All of them turned into control freaks and I couldn't stand that. Man, one of them wanted me to cut my hair like a boy's!"

Teresa's eyes widened and she reached out to touch a strand of Brenda's hair. "I like it this length," she said as she stroked the wet strand between her fingers. "But I think if you decided to go shorter it would look good on you. You have a strong face shape that could pull off the short hair without looking too boyish."

Brenda gestured the runes behind her neck that she couldn't reach and Teresa began adding shower gel to them. "Thanks Resa," Brenda murmured as she moved her hair out of the way.

"You might not want to thank me just yet," Teresa warned her as she scrubbed at the runes on Brenda's neck.

"Oh yeah?"

Teresa's blue eyes twinkled as she added more shower gel to her fingers and she swiftly inserted two into Brenda's entrance.

"Oh man," Brenda panted as she felt the cold slippery fingers inside.

Teresa curled her fingers inside Brenda's entrance and Brenda stumbled, grabbing the handle on the side of the shower for support. She whimpered and cried out as Teresa straightened and curled her fingers in her entrance at rapid speed.

"Resa, Rrresssa," Brenda shrieked as she felt her climax hit. Teresa continued to thrust her fingers into Brenda as the hot, thick liquid oozed onto her fingers. She withdrew them and smirked, satisfied with her work.

Brenda straightened up and narrowed her eyes at the other girl before kneeling on the floor of the shower and craning her neck up to suck on Teresa's clit.

Teresa braced herself against the tiny ledge in the corner of the shower and she grabbed Brenda's hair, lacing her fingers through it.

Brenda was gentle at first, allowing her tongue to occasionally swirl around the sensitive area. Teresa gasped for air as she bucked her hips to meet Brenda's lips and she whined, "More, ooohh more please Bren."

That was enough for Brenda to suck harder on the sensitive spot and Teresa screeched as she held onto Brenda's head with both hands for support. Her legs became wobbly with every sucking motion and she felt her climax building rapidly.

"Bren, oh shuck, I, I, I Brrrrenn!" Teresa screamed as her climax pulsed through her body. She started to sink to the floor of the shower and Brenda gently helped her sit down before lapping up the cum that was spilling from Teresa's entrance.

Teresa moaned as she came down from her climax and she pushed Brenda off. "I, I, I can't do another one in here. Take it easy on me."

Brenda smirked as she licked her lips and helped Teresa to her feet. Teresa blushed as she ran a hand over her face.

"I can't believe we did that," she said with a shy smile. "You know you're actually the first girl I've ever hooked up with."

"Same," Brenda said. "But I liked it."

"So did I," Teresa sighed as she hugged Brenda. "Um, so let's finish showering and we can settle in for the night."

Brenda nodded and winced when she heard her stomach growl. "Can we also munch on something too before we cuddle? Frypan's quiche and a handful of chips didn't really cut it for me."

Teresa laughed as she brushed a strand of wet hair away from her face.

"You're adorable," she said as she touched Brenda's cheek. "And yes, we can."


End file.
